BamBam
) | birth place = Bangkok, Thailand | height = 178 cm (5’10″) | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) | blood = B | job = Singer Songwriter Record producer others... | position = Lead Rapper Lead Dancer Sub-Vocalist | agency = JYP Entertainment }} Kunpimook Bhuwakul (Thai: กันต์พิมุกต์ ภูวกุล, born on May 2, 1997 in Bangkok, Thailand), also known as BamBam (Hangul: 뱀뱀; Thai: แบมแบม), is a Thai singer, songwriter, rapper, record producer and dancer. He is the lead rapper, lead dancer, and sub-vocalist of GOT7. Biography His nickname is named after Bamm-Bamm Rubble of The Flintstones. As a child, he was part of the dance crew We Zaa Cool with Lisa of Blackpink. On April 9, 2018, BamBam returned to Thailand for the military draft, and was exempted from serving due to the combined volunteer and red card recruit quota being reached in his region. Career He trained under JYP Entertainment for about three and a half years before his debut in Got7. His first pre-debut appearance was on an episode of Mnet's reality-survival program WIN: Who Is Next, which aired on September 6, 2013. BamBam alongside Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom of Got7 and Young K, Jae, Wonpil, Sungjin, Junhyeok of Day6 were competing against the YG Entertainment trainees, Team A and Team B, that later debuted as Winner and iKon respectively. Got7's debut song "Girls Girls Girls" and the music video for the track were released on January 16, 2014. In 2016, BamBam and Jackson appeared on the South Korean variety show Real Men for a special season with the theme of "Enlisting Together". BamBam and Jinyoung were made permanent hosts for Mnet's M Countdown alongside Key of Shinee from March 2015 to March 2016. In 2017, BamBam produced the lyric video for Got7's song "You Are" from the group's seventh mini-album 7 for 7. On December 5, 2017, he launched his clothing brand doubleB: the limited edition design was available for purchase for two weeks and the proceeds of the campaign, which sold 13,707 items, were devolved to Water.org, which provides access to safe drinking water. On September 28, 2018, he shared a self-directed, self-edited video titled "My Year 2018" on Got7's official YouTube account to thank fans for their support. On January 30, 2019, BamBam announced his first fan meeting tour "Black Feather in Thailand", which will take place from March 2 to March 17 across five cities, namely Bangkok, Nakhon Ratchasima, Khon Kaen, Phuket City and Chiang Mai. In May 2019, he became the spokesman of a campaign launched by UNICEF Thailand and the Ministry of Social Development and Human Security against children abuse, and in September, he donated 100,000 baht to help children affected by the flood in Ubon Ratchathani province. On September 23, 2019, he published a self-filmed, directed and edited video titled "Feel It, See It" on Got7's official YouTube account, which features moments from the group's tour in America. On October 15, 2019, Thai rapper F.Hero will release his album Into the New Era featuring a collaboration with BamBam titled "Do You". Discography Filmography 'Drama' 'Movie' 'Variety Shows' Awards and nominations Video Gallery Videos self-filmed, directed or edicted videos by BamBam. File:MY YEAR 2018 by GOT7 BamBam|MY YEAR 2018 by GOT7 BamBam File:"FEEL IT, SEE IT" by GOT7 BamBam|"FEEL IT, SEE IT" by GOT7 BamBam Social Media * Official Instagram: @bambam1a * Official Twitter: @bambam1a Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:BamBam Category:Members